Kala Pagi Itu
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Dalam satu hari, kita pasti memiliki satu buah kisah yang membekas di hati kita kala itu./"Sasuke, ayo, bangun."/"Hn."/Dan, pada pagi itu, Sakura sudah dihadiahkan kejutan tak terduga dari Sasuke. Remake dengan alur dan ide yang sama namun deskripsinya berbeda. Original fanfic by Cattleya Furnaletto. Drabble, mind to RnR?


Bias mentari pagi itu menyebar dalam diam. Pada awalnya dia—sinar mentari—hanya mengintip malu-malu ke dalam kamar yang saat itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Menit demi menit bergulir sia-sia. Dan pada akhirnya, sinar tersebut pun memberanikan diri untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dengan harapan dapat menarik kembali batin sang pemilik kamar tersebut ke dunia nyata.

**.**

**Standard Disclamer Applied**

**Curang © **Cattleya Furlanetto

**Kala Pagi itu ©** Lrynch Fruhling

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kelopak mata tersebut mengerut samar dikarenakan rasa hangat yang dirasakan di kelopak matanya. Kedua kelopak matanya kini mengerjap pelan menandakan bahwa ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Berjalan ke arah jendela adalah hal pertama yang Sakura Haruno—nama wanita tersebut—lakukan yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan membuka tirai berwarna pastel, seakan memberikan akses sepenuhnya bagi udara pagi dan sinar mentari untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya—ralat—kamar mereka; kamar Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura.

Lalu, ia berbalik menatap tempat tidur yang sebelumnya ditempati olehnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Di sana, masih ada sosok lelaki yang masih terlelap. Em, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak terlalu terganggu dengan sapaan sang surya. Paling-paling ia hanya menggelayut pelan seraya menarik selimut berwarna biru tua miliknya sampai batas bahu.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura sambil menatap wajah tenang Sasuke yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan saat ia terjaga.

—Tidak ada respons.

"Sasuke, ayo, bangun," ulangnya, kali ini dengan ditambahkan dengan menyentuh lembut salah satu pipi suaminya. Dan, lagi-lagi tidak ada respons yang berarti. Hal ini kontan membuat Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke … ini sudah pagi! Ayo bangun, Ayam Pemalas!" seru Sakura tak sabar seraya menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi badan Sasuke.

"Hn." Secuil respons telah terlontar, namun itu tak kunjung membuat Sakura senang. Belum, ini masih belum. Jika misi ini diibaratkan dalam persentase, maka Sakura baru berhasil menyelesaikan 20 persen dari misi keseluruhan.

"Hei, Sasuke, hari ini kau ada rapat penting, 'kan? Kau bisa terlambat kalau tidak bangun sekarang."

"Hn…."

Kedua bola mata Sakura berputar bosan. Oh, demi _Kami-sama, _bahkan membangunkan seekor ayam saja bahkan lebih mudah daripada membangunkan Uchiha Sasuke!

"Oke, Sasuke. Aku tidak main-main. Kalau kau tak bangun detik ini juga, _Hokage-sama_ akan marah besar kepadamu."

"…." Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke kian membuat emosi Sakura meletup-letup. Dihirupnya udara bebas untuk memberikan pasokan oksigen untuk tubuh.

_Tenang, Sakura. Tenang. Pikirkan semua ini dengan kepala dingin_, batinnya seraya menutup kedua matanya.

Tarik napas, keluarkan … tarik napas, keluarkan. _Aha_!

"Sasuke, kalau kau tidak mau bangun juga, aku akan memotretmu sekarang!"

"Hn."

"Lalu, akan kutunjukkan foto itu pada Naruto," lanjut Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia merasa sangat, sangat, dan sangat yakin bahwa ancamannya kali ini akan membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Hn…."

—Dan ternyata dugaannya salah. Tanggapan identik Sasuke menjadi bukti konkrit bahwa idenya kali itu tidak bisa membuat Sasuke terbangun.

Spontan, Sakura mengentakkan kaki kanannya. Gemas, ia tutup kedua lubang hidung Sasuke dengan menekan hidung lelaki tersebut.

"Lepas, Sakura."

"Tidak akan, Sasuke. Bangun dulu, baru kulepas," bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas di otak Sakura. Tersenyum jahil, Sakura pun bertekad melancarkan rencananya saat itu juga. Oh, hei, sekarang saja ia belum membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Bisa-bisa mereka tidak akan makan seharian cuma karena satu orang saja.

"Hei, Sasuke, siapkan salam perpisahan!" seru Sakura seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"… Hah?"

"Iya, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada …" Sakura sengaja memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Hn." Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

"… pada semua tomat di kulkas jika kau tidak bangun dalam waktu lima detik! Lima, empat …"

"H—apa?" Tanpa dikomando lagi, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah yang saat itu sedang menjukkan ekspresi penuh kemenangan.

"Selamat pagi, Sa-su-ke," ucap Sakura, mengeja nama suaminya dengan nada _sing a song_, membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," komentar Sasuke yang tentunya tak dipedulikan oleh Sakura. Masa bodoh dengan itu, yang terpenting sekarang Sakura sudah bisa membuat sarapan untuk dia—dan Sasuke, pastinya.

"Mandi dulu sana! Aku tunggu di meja makan, oke?" kata Sakura seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang saat itu tengah menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tunggu, Sakura." Sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakan wanita itu.

"Apa lagi?" ujar Sakura seraya membalikkan badannya. Tepat saat itu, kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura membelalak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan mendadak tersebut.

"Hukuman atas kenakalanmu." Seringai kini terlukis jelas di wajah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura? Oh, jangan ditanya. Detik itu juga, muka Sakura sudah dapat mengalahkan merahnya warna kepiting rebus.

"_Baka_!"

—Dan, kicauan riang dari burung menjadi simfoni penutup dari cerita kecil Keluarga Uchiha saat itu.

.

.

FIN

.

.

**A/N:**

Heeeeeyy~ ketemu lagi dengan aku ' '/ semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini ya

Mari aku jelaskan. Ide ini aslinya adalah ide dari Cattleya Furnaletto. Fic aslinya berjudul _Curang_. Aku di sini cuma ingin mencoba me-_remake _ficnya. Izin tentu sudah aku kantongi. Jadi, fic ini bukan hasil _plagiat _yaa~

Dan, o_ke_, aku gak tau fic ini berhasil di-_remake_ apa enggak sama aku ._. Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini yaa~

Untuk melihat fic aslinya, kalian bisa _copy _dan _paste link _ini: www. fanfiction s /4555876 /1/Curang (hilangkah spasinya)

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Bersediakah kalian memberi sebuah _review _kepadaku? _Thanks!_


End file.
